narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Sarutobi
Infobox Image I swear he had one before, but it seems to be gone. Any particular reason? Skitts (talk) 09:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :He was never shown O_o--Elveonora (talk) 10:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::^This.--Cerez365™ 11:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC) His entry in the databook How legit is it? The info was taken down once I see... Iloveinoxxx (talk) 16:17, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :not legit. Turrin is a good translator, but I think he got that wrong. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Then how is it in reality? Iloveinoxxx (talk) 16:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't know, I haven't translated it yet. I just glanced over it and to me it reads something like "The father of the one who mastered all natures and all of Konoha's ninjutsu, the one called professor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, is Sasuke Sarutobi" or so. I planned to translate it again but I can't find the time. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:41, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Necessity ? I'm not really sure we need this page, unless it's only for the benefit of SMW. Thing is, I saw the dubbed episode where he was mentioned and he was never referred to by name. The closest thing was a mention of "his father", but he was never named in the dub. I know we don't go off just because the dub said something, but considering the guy literally has never been seen or mentioned, I don't think we should have a page on this. Anyone could be "named off their fathers", it's not really a notable thing. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:00, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Of course he was named. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:02, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Where? And just because he was named doesn't mean a page needs to exist. It's only based on a mention, the guy hasn't ever been seen. o.O --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:12, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Uhm, in the manga and the databook? He existed and he deserves an article. Imagine a Naruto fan looking for a mysterious "Sasuke Sarutobi" and not finding any trace of him here, even though there is some in the manga and the databook. That's withholding of information and we absolutely can't do that. Even if it's only to tell the reader that we don't know more about him than the manga/databook provided, this article stays. Or do you want me to use the same reasoning to delete Mangetsu Hōzuki? • Seelentau 愛 議 20:17, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::No need to delete him at all. Sasuke Uchiha is named after him, he is the thirds father, and he was a great shinobi. Nough' said. QuakingStar (talk) 20:20, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Seelentau: Funny. I can just go onto Sasuke's article and literally see the first bullet point talks about how Sasuke Uchiha was named based on Sasuke Sarutobi. :::::@QuakingStar: No offence to you, but you do like to tag-team others around the wiki, literally agreeing with each other's points. This page literally serves little purpose :::::I like how your using Mangetsu, a character who appeared in both the manga and anime in a physical form, against me. Whereas Sasuke Sarutobi has never been seen and was mentioned ONCE. What happened to "Notability"? Oh wait, it disappeared because everyone is obsessed with the databook being more right than the entire fucking series. :D --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:24, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It's like I'm back in high school again and watching all the petty arguments at the hot girls' table.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 20:27, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I'm rarely agreeing with anyone's points, it's mostly others agreeing with mine. This article serves a purpose, so it stays. At least as long as we have no set rules as to when a character is notable enough to deserve an article. If you're that dead set on deleting articles, do it the official way. There's no need to have this discussion on a dozen talk pages. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:11, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I worded it wrongly, sorry about that, it was actually directed at QuakingStar. But this page really doesn't serve much purpose at all, since it only describes a background character who never appears in any way in the series. The wiki treats all background characters the same way: they're deleted. I can only assume the reason that this one stays is because it's needed for the relations stuff in infoboxes.... --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:15, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::That's just one more reason. Weren't you the one who said that it's this wiki's job to collect information? I can understand why you would delete a minor character from a filler that served no purpose except to die or so, but I think at least everyone who got a name in the manga/databook should have an article. But as I said, please create a forum topic to debate the principles of the article policy, there's no need to discuss this on a dozen talk pages. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:44, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm with Tau on this one. There is no reason to delete this article. He was the namesake for Sasuke, the father of one of the most prominent Hokage in the series, based on a real life shinobi, and is named in both the manga and the databook. Whether or not he appeared physically is irrelevant. He is notable enough to earn an article. This stays. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:07, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :I would also point out that needing to read an article for one character (S. Uchiha) in order to learn more about an almost entirely unrelated character (S. Sarutobi) is a poor idea, organizationally. ~SnapperT '' 22:45, May 13, 2015 (UTC) @Sajuuk Did you seriously just say I tag-team because I agree with people's comments? You must not have been here the last few months where everywhere I commented I was getting jumped, for example Gerizzy and Minamoto. It's the main reason I'm not AS frequent on wiki's as I used to be because I don't feel like dealing with BULLSHIT like what you just accused me of and "no offense"? You just dismissed my input based on something that isn't even true. I am of course offended. QuakingStar (talk) 23:28, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Oh boy. 23:57, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :: As much as I'd hate to channel TheUltimate (he's quite capable of doing this himself), I am ending this before it gets out of hand. Do not escalate this any further. If there is an issue that is perceived with the way we handle certain articles (like this one), then please create a forum post like Tau has asked twice now and address it there. No further comments are needed here on this talk page. Thank you. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 02:10, May 14, 2015 (UTC)